


Resfriado

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Lover (Pt-Br) [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Sickfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Eddie cuida de Richie quando ele pega um resfriado





	Resfriado

Richie acordou sentindo que o corpo dele o odiava, tudo estava dolorido e frio, seu nariz ainda estava entupido e a garganta pelo jeito ainda estava inflamada. 

Mas ainda assim ele sorriu ao abrir os seus olhos porque ele viu o rosto de Eddie olhando para ele, a boca dele estava tapada pela máscara cirúrgica descartável que ele estava usando desde que Richie tinha começado a mostrar os primeiros sintomas de estar ficando resfriado na manhã anterior. Mas os olhos dele pareciam preocupados.

"Então como foi a noite no sofá ?" Richie perguntou. 

"Bem agradável" 

"Agradável como traição ? Na saúde e na doença não significa nada para você ?" 

"Eu vim checar como você estava um monte de vezes durante a noite babaca" 

"E agora você chama seu pobre marido doente de babaca" 

"É só um resfriado Richie" 

"Um resfriado que mostra as fraturas de um casamento"

"Dá para você parar de bobeira por um minuto e me deixar falar ? Eu tenho que ir trabalhar logo" 

"Certo Eds fale" 

"Primeiro você tem que ficar em repouso e beber muita água, eu enchi duas garrafas e deixei na mesa de cabeceira" 

"Eu sei. Acredite ou não eu já fiquei resfriado várias vezes todo ano” 

"Isso não é motivo para se gabar. Continuando eu programei alarmes no seu celular pras horas de tomar o remédio. Também eu estou levando a vitamina C então não adianta procurar" 

"Mas eu gosto de tomar vitamina C" 

"Eu sei, mas eu já te disse que uma cápsula efervescente já contém toda a vitamina C que o seu corpo consegue processar diariamente, depois disso ele só elimina, e tem várias pesquisas que ligam problemas renais com o uso excessivo de vitamina C. E você já tomou uma ontem de noite então outra só quando eu voltar" 

"Tá, mas se eu começar a desenvolver escorbuto além de resfriado vai ser a sua culpa" 

"Eu posso viver com isso...então se você sentir que você está ficando com febre de novo tome um banho e se não melhorar me ligue, okay ?" 

"Okay" 

"Certo, então eu estou indo te vejo logo" 

"Você não está esquecendo de nada ?" 

Eddie parou por um momento e conferiu a lista mental que ele tinha feito antes de vir para o quarto. 

"Que eu lembre não ?" 

“Eu não ganho um beijinho pra sarar antes de você ir?” 

Eddie rolou seus olhos.

“Você por um acaso é um bebê Richie ?”

“Eu estou doente, você não quer fazer todo o possível para que eu fique melhor ?”

Eddie olhou para ele como se ele fosse um completo idiota. Mas ele também tirou sua máscara e deu um beijo selinho bem rápido nos lábios de Richie.

“Porque você está sorrindo ?” Eddie perguntou.

“Nada. Eu estou apenas pensando que você deve me amar mesmo se você está disposto a ser exposto aos meus germes potencialmente letais”

“Você já devia saber disso. E é apenas um resfriado idiota" 

Após Eddie sair Richie fechou seus olhos para voltar a dormir, a maior parte do seu corpo ainda estava dolorida, mas ele ainda estava sorrindo um pouco porque o seu coração se sentia aquecido. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.** _


End file.
